


Falling In Love

by Alexandria15458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Joshua, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Sam Winchester, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria15458/pseuds/Alexandria15458
Summary: Bobby has a daughter Anchor Jayden she is 16teen and a still unmated omega. Since her mom passed away Bobby never wanted to Mate Anchor off because she is his only daughter because Anchor is an omega. But maybe now she is 16teen and needs to be taken care of.(Alpha-Beta-Omega world)(Timeline starts in May 2016)This is my first story I tried to write like this I hope it's good enough.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Anchor Jayden Singer, I have Blonde/Brown Hair,blue eyes I was born on March 1,2000. I live with my dad Bobby Singer who is an Alpha and my step-mom Ellen she is a beta, I have been an Omega for 4years now and presented at 12years old with my first Heat. Being around other Alpha's have been easier then most because of the need for an Alpha but I only had two omega friends with Alpha's which is Jo And Caleb. I still live at home unmated because I don't want an Alpha right now but that can change. It's the Summer of 2016 the very first day it's May 30,2016 and now my life will being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anchor's POV**

I wake up to smelling someone downstairs, so I get a shower and dressed in a Black Tanktop with a pair of Tight Black jean shorts, I have my black bra and panties set on underneath with my black Flips Flops. I put my hair in a messy bun then put deodorant and perfume on then walked downstairs to see Three Alpha's and One Omega that just presented not long ago. I smile walking over to him and smelled him it's Sammy. "Sammy! Hi wanna Play with me?" I ask him smiling while I get get smelled by another Alpha which made me mad, so I let out a loud growl only to get a seen look from my dad. "Anchor what have I told you about growling at Alpha's?" Bobby ask looking at me which I sat down at the table to eat breakfast. "Not too Dean I'm sorry." I say picking at my food which is eggs with cheese. "Bobby she listens good do you think I Could Mate Her."Dean says looking at me then my dad. "I don't see why Not she just turned 16 in March." Bobby says giving food to the two Alpha's and omega which Sammy looks sad when he gets the same food as me. "I want bacon." Sam says looking at John's plate and back at him. "Sammy I know how you feel I had to give up bacon only get it when I'm in heat it sucks." I say looking at him making him smile. "John do you know what your doing with Sam yet?" Bobby asks looking at Sammy who is in John lap with a calming feeling. "Yeah I'm going to claim and mate him myself, being as parents get first rights to there children." John says looking at Sammy while I can feel a very high sexual feeling coming from dean which I played with him. "Dean you want to go relive your knot that I know is happening in your pants." I say smiling at him because he thinks I'm going to help him. "Yeah that would be lovely Anchor." Dean says thinking I'm going to help him. "Okay you have a hand go use it." I say smiling and giggling. "You little bitch." Dean says getting ready to hit me which I grabbed his arm and kicked him to the floor smiling. "Anchor Jayden what did I say go to your room Now!" Bobby says looking at me which I sent a kick to deans ribs. "Asshole." I say to dean and run up to my room feeling very upset as I sit in my window seat.

It's been an hour since I have been in my room which I have my phone playing music and I hear a knock at my door and Sammy pops his head in. "Anchor wanna play with me?" Sammy says smiling at me which causes me to smile because he said what I ask him earlier. "Yes Sammy I wanna play." I say getting my bag with coloring Books and stuffed animals. "Do you still have wolfie?" Sammy says looking for his stuff wolf with Bright Blue eyes. "Yes I think he is hanging out jay on my bed." I say getting up grabbing Jay and wolfie. Jay is a black wolf with Bright Green eyes. "I'm glad we can have fun again AJ." Sammy says sitting by me with a smile. Then I smell pure Alpha which I now want to throw up. "Sammy why do you smell like Alpha cum?" I ask looking at him which caused him to blush and look away. "Daddy knotted me again which I hate because it hurts a lot right." Sammy says looking at me thinking I'm going to tell him that it does but I can't lie to him because I have never had a knot inside me as I have never been with an Alpha before. "Sammy I have never been with an Alpha before so I don't know what it would feel like some Alpha's like the omega to be a virgin and my mom was an old time omega and told to wait for my Mate." I say looking out the window with a sad face. "Anchor,Sam come downstairs now Caleb and Joshua are coming in for the party tonight." Bobby yells up the steps which I already have clothes out to get a shower and change. "Sammy go take a shower then put this on to wear to the party then come back to my room." I say giving Sam his clothes which he ran off to get a shower.   
After I get out of the shower and I get dressed in a black Lace bra & panties set then my black crop too with lace over my stomach and put my black vans on as I was putting my earrings in Sam came in dressed in a black tanktop with tight black skinny Jeans and his boots. "You look awesome Sammy." I say putting on my cherry blossom deodorant and perfume. My hair is curly alittle bit with my natural wavy hair from my mom. "Come on let's party." Sam says smiling which made me smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace,Love.Supernatural


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I OWN ALL THE RIGHTS TO THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE IN HERE BUT I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS!)

**_ Anchor's POV _ **

When Sammy and I walked outside everyone was looking at us and I look to see Caleb and Joshua over by there truck. "Hey Caleb come dance with me." I say pulling Caleb with me to the radio which I hooked my phone up to it and music was playing. "Come on Sammy." I say pulling Sam to me just dancing having fun which is kinda bad for Three omegas to be dancing with four Alphas around but my dad and josh already mated so just two that wants to fuck me and Sammy. I have been dancing which I have My tightest Pair Of Black Skinny Jeans on And it was time to eat which I just drank some water being as I hate what they are having which is chicken for the Alpha's and fruit salad for us but I just took a walk around house till I got to the back porch just to sit down because it was getting dark and Josh was making out with Caleb in the front seat of his truck and John took Sammy in the house to fuck and my dad left to go see what was taking Ellen so long coming back home. I pulled out my cigarettes and lite one up I put them back in my hiding place and was just smoking when I can feel Dean by me. "You can talk dean not just be a creeper and look at me." I say looking at Dean taking a puff of my smoke. "You know those will kill you." Dean says looking at me then sitting down by me lighting one of his up. "Yeah they will." I say smiling and giggling at him. "Why Don't You Like Me?" Dean asks taking a drag from his cigarette looking at me. "It's not that I don't like you Dean because I do A lot But With me being an Only Child and I had to alway know how to fight with my dad taking care of me." I say looking at him with some sadness in my eyes. "Why did you have to Know To Fight for? With you being an omega that's not in your Nature?" Dean asks looking at me which I took a drag from my cigarette then put it out which I saw that I was done with it. "Because I didn't want to Die How my Mom did." I say blowing the smoke out and getting up to go into the house. I felt my body getting really hot and I slammed up against the house with dean in front of me. Dean slams his lips on mine which I moan out not thinking about anything then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace,Love,Supernatural


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I OWN ALL THE RIGHTS TO THIS STORY AND ALL OF MY CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE IN HERE BUT I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS!)

** Anchor's POV **

I wake up with a sharp Pain going through my body up which I was in pain everywhere hurt. I look around to see that I'm in my room which I calmed down a lot. "Anchor are you up cause I wanna play with Wolfie?" Sammy yells threw my door which I hear John yell at Sammy and I got pissed. I got up glad to see that im dressed kinda and open my door pissed off. "John go fuck yourself and leave Sammy alone! I have had it with you being a fuckin Alpha that only yells at there omegas fuckin grow a pair you asshole...." I yell but then got slammed into my wall feeling blood come out of my mouth and I went to the floor with a pissed off Alpha above me. "Dad step back away from my omega Now!!!!" Dean says as I look up to see dean pissed off the his dad hit me. "What the fuck dean why would you want her? She is only the daughter of a Omega Whore that died very quickly." John says as he moves closer to me which Sammy comes in front of me to help keep me safe. "Dad leave her alone! She is my best friend and I'm sorry but she is more important to me then you are being my Alpha!" Sammy says looking at John with a smile on his face. Which got him hit in the face. The next thing I saw red and hit John to were he got thrown against the wall and everyone looks at me very shocked. "Anchor you need to calm down now." Bobby says looking at me which I let a growl out loudly and he backed up. "Anchor I'm okay please calm down! Why Are Your Eyes Red?" Sammy say/ask looking at me which I was very confused on how I'm an Omega with Alpha Red eyes.

It's had been an hour since I have been in my room just sitting on my window seat watching everyone out the window,Which Dean is trying to get John to stay here with Sammy because he understands that Sammy is going to be very upset with being mates to John but Omegas are to listen to their Alpha's No Matter what! "I'm leaving Dean and Sam is No Longer My Omega! I never marked him for him to be mine!" John Yells as he looks up to my window which I smirked at him as he got into his truck and drove away. I walk downstairs to the back porch sat down pulling out my cigarettes and lighter from the hiding place. "Anchor am I going to find another Alpha?" Sam asks walking up on the porch taking his cigarettes out and sits next to me. "Honey you will and when did you start smoking babyboy?" I ask taking a drag from mine looking at him with a smirk. "Always Have Babygirl but never did it around Dad." Sam says with a smirk laughing a little bit. "Sam can an Alpha have more then one Omega?" I ask looking at him sitting down next to Sam feeling my Love from him making my heart hurt. "Yes I think so,Why Anchor do you think Dean loves someone else?" Sam Ask looking at me with his colorful eyes and a small smile on his beautiful Face. "No Sammy I love you so much, I thought you were going to be an Alpha? My Alpha!" I say with tears coming out my eyes as I throw my cigarette down putting it out. Next thing I know Sam is kissing me making me cry more as I know that We both Loved each other since we were pups, I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. "Anchor I Love You Too! I hate how Omega's can't be together cause your always My Babygirl." Sam says pulling back with tears in his eyes holding me close to him. I start crying more which causes Sammy to cry more holding me close seeing that I might have found My "True Mate" but only I have never heard of 2 Omegas ever being together. "Anchor, Sam come in the house Now! We found out what's going on with Anchor's Eyes?" Dean Yells out the back door which I got up and went in with Sam behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace,Love,Supernatural


End file.
